megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to work on other planets in search for the Energy Elements needed to build Gamma, but he was reprogrammed and used for combat by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. Top Man is equipped with an auto balance system that allows him to spin rapidly much like a top, which he uses as an attack called the Top Spin to injure enemies, and as a defensive mechanism because the high rotational speeds make projectiles deflect off of him. However, he can't spin for too long because he gets dizzy, and maintaining such high speeds could damage his internal components. Top Man also attacks by tossing rapidly spinning tops from his head or shooting tops from his arm cannon. Top Man is known to be somewhat of a smooth talker, and as such this allows him to make arrangements on Dr. Wily's behalf easier. However, despite this, he has been known to be poor at storytelling and has occasionally been known to push his luck too far. He is fond of physical activities relating to roller skating and has been known to shun people who can't dance. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Top Man attacks by throwing three tops from his head that try to home on Mega Man. To avoid this, the player has to slide to the opposite side they come as they're trying to home on Mega Man. After throwing his tops, he uses the Top Spin to move to the other side of the screen. It is avoided by jumping over him. He'll then repeat his attack pattern. His weakness is the Hard Knuckle, but he is invincible to it if he is spinning. It defeats him in four hits. He is also weak to his own weapon, the Top Spin, but it can only be used on him in the rematch against him in the Wily Castle. It defeats him in seven hits. Mega Man II Top Man is one of the four bosses fought in the Wily Castle. His actions are the same from ''Mega Man 3. ''Mega Man's Soccer Top Man is an average player with low defense that doesn't have his own team. In Tournament mode he is a member of the Fire Man, Wood Man, Dust Man, Enker, and Proto Man teams, and in League mode he is part of the Needle Man team. Super Adventure Rockman Top Man is one of the robots revived by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins and appears as the third boss of Episode 3. When the room Mega Man is in fills with acid after defeating Hard Man, he tries to escape by climbing up the pillars in the room, but Top Man attacks Mega Man at the top. The game does not show what happens to Top Man after the fight, but he was probably melted in the acid like Hard Man, as Beat takes the Top Spin chip before it falls in the acid. If the player loses, Top Man will shoot a top from his arm cannon and make Mega Man fall, but he is rescued by Rush and Cut Man, and the player will have the option to restart the fight. Top Man and the other Wily Numbers are later revived by Ra Moon again, and after Ra Moon betrays Wily, they are attacked and collapse. If Mega Man is defeated by the New Yellow Devil, he can ask the robots to help him by giving all their remaining energy to him, becoming inactive after this. Their bodies are apparently destroyed alongside Ra Moon's temple. Data [[Mega Man & Bass CD Database|''Mega Man & Bass CD data]] ''Rockman Complete Works'' data 体をこうそくかいてんさせて、攻撃をむこうにするシールドシステムをもつ。あたまからコマをだすので、しょうがつは、にんきもの。 Translation: Has a shield system and can attack across by rotating the body at high speed. Since he can take out tops from his head, he is popular on New Year. Mega Man Legacy Collection text: 'Spins at high speeds and has a shield system that renders incoming attacks ineffective. He's popular at New Year's, because he can produce Toy Tops from his head. Stage enemies Enemies that appear in Top Man's stage in ''Mega Man 3, a simple area that is good for beginner players to practice the basics of the game. *'''Sub-boss: Tama *Bolton and Nutton *Komasaburo *Mechakkero *Metall DX (normal type) *Pickelman Bull Enemies in Top Man's stage in the Game Boy game Mega Man II: *Komasaburo *Mechakkero *Metall DX (normal type) *New Shotman *Pickelman Bull *Tama Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Top Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Other media ''Mega Man In the [[Mega Man (cartoon)|''Mega Man]] animated series, Top Man appeared in the episode Campus Commandos voiced by Jim Byrnes, where he infiltrated a robot campus pretending to be a student and befriended Roll to trick her. During the episode, he proved to be powerful, deflecting incoming attacks with his Top Spin, once knocking out Mega Man and rendering his Buster useless. He was the last of the three Robot Masters to go down in this episode, only doing so after Roll used the Stealth Suit to pull him high into the air whilst spinning, before dropping him into a fountain. Even still, he was shown to have survived the fall, last being seen surfacing and blowing some inhaled water out of his mouth. ''Captain N: The Game Master Top Man appeared in the beginning of the episode "A Tale of Two Dogs", which is based on ''Mega Man 3. He was the only Robot Master remaining and had the last energy tank needed for Gamma to work. He was defeated by Mega Man with only one punch of the Hard Knuckle. ''Mega Man Megamix Top Man appears in the story Metal Heart trying to recover the Yellow Devil MK-II, but has no success. He appears briefly in the story The Strongest Enemy to Date. Top Man also appears in ''Mega Man Gigamix. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Other Appearances Top Man also appeared in the manga Rockman World 2, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Artwork MM3TopMan.jpg|Top Man's original Mega Man 3 design. R20TopMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Top Man. MegaManArchieC041-3.jpg|Top Man and Tama in the Mega Man comic from Archie Comics. topman.jpg|Top Man in Mega Man Megamix. RW2WilyArmy.png|Top Man in Rockman World 2. RYBWilyPatrolB.png|Top Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaTop.png|Top Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. MM3 Top Man submission.png|Top Man's boss submission Screenshots MM3-TopMan-SS.png|Top Man's intro screen in Mega Man 3. SARTopMan.jpg|Top Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SARTopArm.jpg|Top Man (with an arm cannon) in Super Adventure Rockman. Miscellaneous MM&BTopMan.png|Top Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Production Notes "I focused entirely on Top Man for an entire week, but lost all of the data in a big computer crash when someone tripped over the power cord. I was so devastated, but with everything so fresh in my mind I was able to get back to where I was in about three days. This incident is why I'll never forget Top Man... sometimes I wonder if my first attempt would have made a better Top Man (laughs)." -Keiji Inafune Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.19. Retrieved on March 16, 2011. Trivia *Top Man's quote from his Mega Man & Bass CD Data is a reference to the 80's hit song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. *Top Man was the only Robot Master from Mega Man 3 who appeared in Captain N: The Game Master. *Top Man, along with Hard Man, Crash Man, and Wood Man, was one of four Robot Masters to not appear in the Tiger electronic games based on Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. References de:Top Man es:Top Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Playable Characters Category:Speed Robot Masters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players